<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving Day by Caitriona_3, GalahadsGurl, GrimmLegacy (GalahadsGurl), PackGirl (Caitriona_3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576682">Moving Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caitriona_3'>Caitriona_3</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl'>GalahadsGurl</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GrimmLegacy'>GrimmLegacy (GalahadsGurl)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/PackGirl'>PackGirl (Caitriona_3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Nikita (TV 2010), The Incredible Hulk (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Multiple Crossovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caitriona_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GrimmLegacy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/PackGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the world won't notice this day, but for Betty Kuhn, it's one of the biggest days of her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Ross &amp; Hansel, Marina Petrovka &amp; Owen Elliot, William Brandt &amp; Betty Ross, William Brandt &amp; Owen Elliot, William Brandt/Marina Petrovka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Complicated: The Epic Grimm Family Saga [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving Day - Cover Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in July 2005</p><p>Hello all!  Hope you're doing well and enjoying the Family Album.  Summer is coming!  Stay cool . . . unless you're in the Southern Hemisphere - in that case, stay warm!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/xqvgmty">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen.”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>~ Winnie the Pooh</i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Sunday! I want to thank you all for being so patient while I worked on school work this week. Things aren't quite back our regularly scheduled program, but I wanted you guys to have this new one. We hope you hang with us while I continue to get caught up - we'll have something else new for you, very soon! You're all the very best readers in the world and we are so blessed to have you part of our verse. </p>
<p>Translations at the end, per usual. Thank you all again and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MOVING DAY</p>
<p>“<i>Bozhe moi</i>!”</p>
<p>Betty jolted up at the exclamation, half asleep and a little wobbly as she stared at the door.  Marina Petrovka, her de facto sister-in-law stood there, a growing horror in her dark eyes.  “Marina?” she yawned, rubbing her eyes.  “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“What am <b>I</b> doing here?” Marina echoed.  “Honey, it’s nine o’clock at night!  What the hell are <b>you</b> doing here?”</p>
<p>“Getting some sleep?” Then she frowned.  “If it’s that late, why aren’t you at home?”</p>
<p>“Your brother is a workaholic and a perfectionist,” Marina huffed.  “He’s got a case file that needs to be finished tonight so my asset can be deployed in the morning.  Thus, he’s burning the midnight oil.”  Crossing her arms over her chest, she pinned Betty with a firm stare.  “Now, imagine my surprise when one of my agents tells me the light in your lab is still on . . . and he was pretty sure you were still inside?”</p>
<p>Her cheeks warmed at the gentle censure.  Betty fiddled with the single blanket she had for her cot.  “I just . . . I was working late and I didn’t want to bother Dad.  I mean . . . the lab is as good as the apartment for sleeping, so I figured I’d stay here tonight so I didn’t bother anyone.”</p>
<p>“I am not telling <i>Vati</i> you said that,” Marina muttered, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.  “First of all?” she pointed out as she refocused on Betty.  “Your father would be thrilled if you gave up the apartment and moved into his place full time.  Second, I promise not to mention to your brothers that you’ve been sleeping here often enough to have an opinion on the matter.  That will definitely not end well.”</p>
<p>“Considering how often Will works late – either in his office or at home – I’m not sure he’s got room to talk,” Betty pointed out.  “At least I <b>am</b> sleeping.”</p>
<p>Marina’s eyes narrowed, setting off alarm bells in Betty’s head.  She didn’t know what she might have just given away, but her sister-in-law looked like she’d suddenly tasted something spoiled.  “If your reasons for staying late at the office are the same as his, then I’d say maybe he does.”  At the cautious, probing words, Betty winced.  Oops.  <b>Not</b> the clue she’d have chosen to give away.  Everyone knew about Will’s nightmares and, by using Will as her example, she’d tipped Marina off.  “Of course, you could be pulling a Jason,” Marina continued, adding a light note to her voice and apparently letting Betty off for the time being.  “And that’s not something I want to encourage either.  Things tended to explode more often once Jason started sleeping at the labs.”</p>
<p>Which sounded fairly accurate to Betty’s ears . . . and not something she could argue one way or the other.</p>
<p>“Regardless of your reasoning, you really shouldn’t sleep here.” Marina shook her head.  “Considering the insanity that exists in R&amp;D, neither your brother nor I will feel comfortable with you sleeping anywhere close to the potential for trouble.”  Her lips twitched.  “And that’s nothing compared to Hansel’s reaction.”</p>
<p>“Marina,” Betty protested even as she let the woman scoot her out of the lab.  “I’m fine, really.”</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt you’re fine.” Marina wrinkled her nose as she waved the comment off.  “However, if you’re absolutely intent on not going home, you can come rest on the couch in my office and make your brother happy.” Her eyebrows rose.  “<i>Da</i>?”</p>
<p>Blinking, cerulean blue eyes narrowed.  “You sneak!” she huffed.  “That’s not fair.”</p>
<p>“I never play fair,” Marina laughed, offering a grin and wink.  “The ‘sneak’ part comes with the job description, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been bamboozled.”</p>
<p>“<b>And</b> you’ve been spending too much time with Clint.”</p>
<p>Considering Clint was the only one of her brothers who had time to just hang out for no reason, Betty really couldn’t argue the point.  Still, she smiled when they arrived at Marina’s department to find Will and Owen waiting in the handler pool.  “Will!” She hurried forward to give her brother a hug.</p>
<p>Not that she would say anything to anyone, but Will Grimm pretty much qualified as her favorite brother.</p>
<p>“Betts?” He looked confused to see her there, glancing at his watch before catching her in his arms for a warm hug.  “What are you still doing here at this time of night?”</p>
<p>“Sleeping in her lab, Misha.”</p>
<p>Her brother’s hands moved up to her arms, grasping them in a gentle grip so he could push her back a step.  “Please tell me she’s joking?”</p>
<p>“I was fine!” </p>
<p>“No.” Will shook his head.  “You can stay at our place tonight and we’ll bring you back in the morning if you want.  There are too many explosions in R&amp;D for me to feel comfortable with you spending the night there among unsupervised scientists.”</p>
<p>“We’re not that bad,” she pouted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and ask the Boss if that matters when it comes to his sister,” Owen joked.  He reached out to ruffle her hair.  “Come on – I managed to bully him out of his office.  You three can argue about this at home.”</p>
<p>Betty giggled, amused by the man’s relationship with her brother and sister-in-law.  She let Will tuck her close to his side as Marina went into her office to grab her things.  Going home turned a bit hazy as she dozed off in the backseat.  Dimly aware of her brother coaxing her out of the Jeep, she felt him sweep her up into his arms to carry her inside.  A few minutes later, she felt herself being laid onto a soft, warm surface.</p>
<p>Then she knew nothing at all.</p>
<p>The next morning, Betty sat up and stretched out her arms in a full-body stretch.  She felt more rested than she’d been in a long while.  Glancing at the clock, her mouth dropped open as she caught the time – ten o’clock.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept so late!  The voice in the back of her head – the one that sounded like the General – scolded her for being a lazy lay-about.  Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she did her best to shove the voice away.</p>
<p><b>He</b> no longer had any place in her world . . . and she wouldn’t let him poison her new life.</p>
<p>Pushing herself upwards, she looked around to take in her surroundings.  Not her apartment or her dad’s spare room – she’d have known those rooms long before waking fully. So she had to be at Will and Marina’s house. A fresh change of clothing lay across a chair near the bed, probably Marina’s work, but she took another moment to try and figure out whose room she’d been given.  </p>
<p>Dark ebony furniture contrasted with the light-colored walls while a light blue and black comforter covered the bed.  Pictures filled the walls – lots of them from the circus, her brothers in all their various ages, including Kenny . . . who she looked forward to meeting one day.</p>
<p>Quite a few of the pictures centered on Will and Marina.</p>
<p>She didn’t recognize the room, but she could guess the owner – this had to be Owen’s room.  Guilt welled up as she bit her lip.  Where had he slept since she’d more or less stolen his bed?  Sliding out of the bed, she scurried into the en suite bathroom.  Considering how late she’d slept, she figured Owen would want his room back so he could dress and get ready for the day.</p>
<p>Less than ten minutes later, she hurried into the kitchen.  “I am so sorry!”</p>
<p>All three occupants turned to look at her.  Marina stood at the stove, stirring a pot, while Will and Owen sat shoulder-to-shoulder at the kitchen island.  Owen held the morning’s paper while Will drank coffee as he flipped through a file.  </p>
<p>“Good morning, Betts.” Will’s lips curved upwards as he held out an arm.  “What’s this now?”</p>
<p>She slid over to her brother’s side, cuddling under his offered arm even as she focused on Owen.  “I stole your bed,” she sighed.  “I am so sorry.  I could have slept on the couch.”</p>
<p>His head began shaking before her words finished coming out of her mouth.  “The day I let one of the women in this family sleep unprotected on the couch is the day I’m dead.”</p>
<p>“But it was your bed!” she protested.</p>
<p>“And you needed a place to sleep,” he interrupted.  “I’ve slept in worse places than that couch.  It wasn’t a problem.”</p>
<p>Although she still felt guilty, Betty could tell he wouldn't let her protest further.  She glanced at Marina, a small thread of amused relief slipping through her at the dry look the woman gave Owen.  Hot chocolate-colored eyes turned to her a moment later.  “Hello, sweetheart,” she smiled.  “Regardless of where you slept, I hope you slept well?”</p>
<p>“Better than I’ve slept in a while,” she confessed.</p>
<p>“Good! Sounds like you needed the sleep then.” Turning back to the stove and dishing up a plate, Marina put it in front of the empty chair on Will’s other side.  She then took Betty’s arm and guided her to it.  “Eat.”  As Betty climbed into the tall chair, Marina went back to her pots and pans.  “Seeing as it’s the weekend, do you have any plans?”</p>
<p>Digging into the food, Betty considered her mental calendar as she chewed.  After a moment, she swallowed and shook her head.  “I had thought about going back to the labs to finish up a couple of experiments, but I’m not definitely sold on anything.”  She forked up more pancakes.  “Why?”</p>
<p>“Excellent!” A bright smile filled Marina’s face as she continued to work at the stove.  Given the late hour, Betty couldn’t figure out what she might be making, but then again, she would never claim to be a cook.  Instead, she continued eating as she focused on her sister-in-law.  “I’m glad you’ve got nothing pressing for the moment.  That means today can be moving day.”</p>
<p>“Moving day?”</p>
<p>Betty blinked at Marina and then turned to face her brother.  She understood the words, but she couldn’t quite get the concept to click for her.  So she figured she’d let Will explain it as Marina seemed to have made up her mind on the whole situation.</p>
<p>Will smiled at her, visible amusement shining in very blue eyes.   He lowered his mug.  “We had a meeting this morning,” he explained.  “Dad, Marina, Owen, and I talked – we’re all worried about how often you spend the night in the labs or at Dad’s instead of going home to your own apartment.”  He reached across the island to nudge her plate towards her, eyebrows lifting as he remained silent until she continued eating.  “Considering you almost never spend any time at the place, we decided it would be better to just move you to Dad’s place.  You seem to prefer it anyway.”  Turning his head, he sent an indulgent smile towards Marina.  “Ergo, Marina’s going to help you pack and then take you shopping for whatever else you might need.”</p>
<p>Warmth at the clear affection in his gaze filled Betty from tip to toe . . . until that damned voice in the back of her head started taunting her about what a nuisance she’d become since taking on the Kuhn name.  Despite another part of her struggling against the idea, she couldn’t help wondering if the little voice might be right.  “I really don’t want to be a bother to anyone,” she insisted, her voice dipping a bit.  “I’m okay at the apartment, Will, honest.”</p>
<p>Her brother’s mug made an audible crack against the counter as he set it down.  A shallow ring of silver now lined the blue of his eyes, though the smile on his face seemed to imply the anger wasn’t directed at her.  “Betts, <i>Myshka</i>, you’re not a bother,” he insisted as he cupped her cheek in his hand.  “Dad wants you at the house with him – he likes having you close.” His smile deepened.  “Okay?  Do it for Dad if you don’t do it for yourself.”</p>
<p>“Does anyone in this family play fair?” she scolded, even as her blush deepened.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>She giggled as all three of them answered in concert.  After a moment, Owen gave her a sidelong glance.  “Staying at your dad’s place will probably cut down on all those nights you don’t want to go home,” he pointed out.  “Just for the record.”</p>
<p>How red could a person turn?  Her cheeks burned at the light admonishment.  She knew Owen to be observant, but some part of her squirmed a bit to fall under his careful eyes.  Ignoring the blush, her chin tilted upwards.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he chuckled, sympathy clear in his cornflower-blue eyes.  “I know.”</p>
<p>Sticking out her tongue at him, she giggled as he returned the favor before turning his attention back to his paper.  Marina chuckled as well.  “Eat,” the older woman ordered.  “It’s going to be a busy day and you’ll definitely want your energy once we get started.”</p>
<p>Marina needed a sign noting her the Queen of Understatements.</p>
<p>Almost as soon as she finished her plate, the woman swept her up and out of the house.  The rest of the day passed in a blur of colors, patterns, and materials.  Betty knew her sister-in-law held the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, but the woman might have impressed the General with her drill sergeant tendencies.  </p>
<p>Not unexpected – considering Marina had been running herd on most of Betty’s brothers since childhood – but tiring when she found herself the focus of them.</p>
<p>Packing took little to no time at all.  Betty didn’t have much in the way of belongings – a fact that drew a considering frown from Marina – and when that got added to the woman’s organizational skills?  Well, it moved everything along in fast-paced rhythm.  Once all of the boxes waited in a neat stack by the door, Marina hustled her out and they headed into the city.  After a slight misstep when Betty attempted to stick with the clearance section – the very idea refuted by Marina – and some innumerable hours later, the two women arrived at her father’s quarters on base to find her brothers, Owen, and Joe waiting to help her unload.</p>
<p>Part of Betty wanted to blush as a moving truck followed them up to the apartment building, but the larger part of her glowed with the knowledge that her new family loved her so much.  She pushed away the tiny voice twittering at her about the expense.</p>
<p>Will shook his head, laughing as he approached the two women climbing out of the Jeep.  “Is there anything left of our credit limit?” he joked, bending down to kiss Marina.</p>
<p>“We don’t <b>have</b> a credit limit,” she shot back, a smug grin on her face.  Taking two bags out of the backseat, she shoved them into his hands.  “Thank you for offering to carry the bags, dear.” Then she flounced back towards the truck to supervise the unloading.</p>
<p>“I tried to get her to stop,” Betty insisted, a blush rising in her cheeks as she gathered a couple more bags.</p>
<p>“Betts, I’m kidding,” Will laughed, filling the air with his amusement.  “Honestly, I pretty much expected this.” He nodded towards the door.  “Leave this with us,” he ordered.  “Dad has something for you.”</p>
<p>“Something for me?”  She followed him towards the door.  “What is it?”</p>
<p>Doyle stole her bags from her as she walked past, only giving her a grin as she blinked at him.  Will drew her attention back as he nudged her with an elbow.  “Go see what Dad’s got,” he chuckled, putting the bags on the living room floor.  “I’ll go back out and finish emptying the Jeep.”</p>
<p>Bussing a kiss across her cheek, he turned to head back out to complete his self-appointed task while Betty followed the hallway towards the open door to her new room.  Pausing in the opening, she looked at the man standing beside the bay window that overlooked a small courtyard.  He had been more of a father to her in the past three months than the General managed in thirty years.  </p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>Few people would have caught Hansel Kuhn off-guard and even fewer would have known the moment they did, but Betty managed to startle him.  She spotted his free hand twitch towards the holster on his hip as his shoulders tightened.  Then her identity must have registered as he drew in a breath before turning to face her, a wide smile on his lips as he opened his arms to her for a hug.  “<i>Hallo, meine Mäuschen</i>.”  She rushed forward into his arms, cherishing the feel of the strength of his embrace.  “How was hyur day?”</p>
<p>“I’m exhausted,” she replied with a bit of a giggle.  “I suddenly understand why Will teases Marina about being a hurricane.”  Her eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to her temple.</p>
<p>“<i>Ja</i>,” he chuckled.  “<i>Meine Tochter</i> may be tiny, but she has the energy of a hundred men twice her size.”  One of his arms tightened around her shoulders as he guided her towards two folding chairs sitting against the wall – the only furniture left in the room.  “I have something for hyu, <i>Mäuschen</i>, before <i>deine Bruder</i> arrive with hyur things.  If that is all right?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Dad.” She took one of the chairs and looked up at him, her curiosity swirling.  “What is it?”</p>
<p>He smiled at her as he settled into the second chair.  “I wanted to be the one to give this to hyu,” he said as he held out the envelope.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Open it and find out.”</p>
<p>Giving him a playful roll of her eyes, she nevertheless did as he bid her, pulling out a heavy stack of paperwork.  Her breath caught at the title printed across the top of the page.  “New York State Department of Health: Petition of Adoption?” She glanced up at him, her heart tightening at the smile on his face.  Suddenly desperate to get to the bottom of the packet, her fingers flipped through the pages with dizzying speed, looking for the information she wanted.  Finally, she paused, her eyes huge at the judge’s decree.  Her words came out in a whisper as her fingers traced the most important lines.</p>
<p>“Adoption – approved.  Name change – approved.”</p>
<p>A large hand, fingers calloused by years of weapons work, reached out to fold around her own.  “Welcome to the family, Elizabeth Kuhn.” Hansel squeezed her hand.  “Hyu are mine now, forever.”</p>
<p>Betty didn’t have the words, so she didn’t bother speaking.  The envelope and paperwork dropped to the floor as she lunged into his arms, her face buried against his neck as his arms tightened around her once again.  No one needed the paperwork – they’d been calling her family since April and she’d done the same for them.  And yet . . . As a legal adult, she could make her own decisions and the General couldn’t do a damn thing to prevent it . . .</p>
<p>But to have the proof in her hands . . . </p>
<p>She felt like she might fly if she tried to walk.  “Oh, Dad,” she breathed, thrilled beyond all belief.  “Does this mean what I think it means?”</p>
<p>“<i>Ja, Mäuschen</i>.” Her <b>father</b> sounded choked with emotion and he cleared his throat.  “Welcome home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations: </p>
<p>Bozhe moi - Russian - my God<br/>Vati - German - father (Marina's nickname for her de facto father-in-law, Hansel Kuhn)<br/>Da/nyet - Russian - yes/no<br/>Myshka - Russian - diminutive of <i>mysh'</i> or mouse (essentially meaning "little mouse"; Will Grimm's nickname for his younger sister, Betty Kuhn)<br/>Hallo - German - Hello<br/>meine Mäuschen - German - diminutive of <i>Maus</i> or mouse (essentially meaning "little mouse"; Hansel Kuhn's nickname for his adoptive daughter, Betty Kuhn)<br/>Ja - German - yes<br/>Meine Tochter - German - my daughter (Hansel Kuhn's nickname for his adoptive daughter and de facto daughter-in-law, Marina Petrovka)<br/>deine Bruder - German - your brothers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moving Day Cast List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cast of Moving Day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/Uhs8xCe">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/IVCK9MQ">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>Liv Tyler as Doctor Elizabeth "Betty" Kuhn (Betty Ross)</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/u9v0dCT">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>Evangeline Lilly as Marina Ivanova Petrovka</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/rv6UQK6">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>Jeremy Renner as William Michael Grimm (Will Brandt)</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/LiagNFO"></a>
    
  </p>
  <p>Devon Sawa as Owen Matthew Elliot</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/zCW0RNV">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>Jeremy Renner as Johannes "Hansel" Frederick Kuhn</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>